


Don't Let Him Down

by Kudaiyamu



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaiyamu/pseuds/Kudaiyamu
Summary: Wade tries so hard to not let Spiderman down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for this fandom.  
> A quick blurb that wouldn't get out of my head. Enjoy. 
> 
> {White}  
> [Yellow]

Wade grunted as his body crashed into the wall, effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs. He had been hoping to wrap up this nuisance quickly but the guy had gotten the drop on him. For now.

He reached for the sword strapped to his back, the one he had lovingly dubbed Bea. As his gloved fingers touched the wrapped handle of the samurai sword, he slowed and with drew his hand, shaking his head.

He had told Spidey he would try not to kill as much while he was in New York. He swore he would try.

So even though Deadpool knew he could finish this guy in a few seconds with lethal force versus the minutes he had already spent trying to capture him sans weapons, he kept his swords and guns in check. He took a swipe at the asshat, still trying to draw breath into his lungs. The criminal laughed at him as he stepped out of the way, the lack of air just a slight hindrance for the merc.

And while he had limited himself to non-lethal force, that didn’t stop the thief from pulling a gun and shooting at Deadpool, trying to get away from the hero.

The first bullet hit his shoulder, just pissing off Wade even more. Fuck, he was gonna break his promise to Spider-man.

The second ricocheted off his collar bone, as Deadpool quickly covered the distance between the two of them, a grunt escaping from his lips and into the dark alley they had been fighting in.

“You’re gonna wish you hadn’t done that buddy.”

{Just shoot the cocksucker already!!}

He could feel blood drip from the bullet holes as they had already started healing rapidly, the bullet being pushed out of his shoulder as the wound closed up replaced by scarred red flesh.

“I can’t shoot him, I promised I would try to stop killing the petty bozos who aren’t worth the money it takes to expend a bullet on.”

{Then slice him up!}

[Technically you could shoot him without killing him…]

Deadpool slammed the thief into the alley wall, the empty click of the gun going off in the bad guys hand advertising to everyone that there were no more bullets left.

“Maybe just one slice…” his fingers itching for his swords. Yellow and White did make sense every once in a while after all…

“Who the fuck are you talking to you freak?” The thiefs wide eyes darted around, struggling against Deadpool’s hold, the gun dropping to the ground with a loud crack as he grappled with the strong leather clad arm across his chest.

Deadpool stilled at the word ‘Freak’.

He definitely didn’t like being called that name.

Maybe the bad guy realized he had made a mistake. Maybe he noticed how still the merc had become. Either way, he immediately stopped struggling and he started sweating like his life depended on Deadpool. Which technically it did.

{KILLHIM!}

[Do it do it do it!]

“Fucking shut up!!” Deadpool yelled out, using all of his strength not to kill the man in his grip.

“I didn’t say anything!” The guy yelled back, renewing his struggle.

“Do what Spiderman would do. Just do what Spiderman would want you to do. Just be what Spiderman wants you to be!” The overwhelming urge to kill the man reared it’s ugly head, painting everything in red.

“Fuck!” He tossed the bad guy like a rag doll away from him as hard as possible. “Fucking run if you want to live you fucking fucker!”

{KILLKILLKILL!!}

[ONEBULLET! WORTHIIIIIIT]

Pulling one of his many guns from his hip holster, he cocked the weapon. Red stained his eye sight as he watched the man struggle to recover from his unexpected flight, stand and start to limp away towards the entry way of the alley. Deadpool shook his head trying to clear it but it did nothing to stop the rage from taking over every corner of his mind.

He leveled the gun at the retreating back.

[Don’t shoot until you see the whites of their eyes!]

He shook his head again, blinking rapidly, trying to clear the anger.

“Spidey, I really need you right now!” It was a hail mary, one that Deadpool knew would go unheeded.

{The fuck you need that goody-two shoes for? Kill the bastard! He called you a freak!}

[He’s getting away!]

“I can’t let him down… I won’t let him down.”

His finger twitched on the trigger, the limping bad guy still well within his sights. The criminal looked back over his shoulder, his eyes wide and horrified as he saw the vision of a terrifying mercenary leveling a steady gun right at him.

Deadpool could see the bright white of his eyes.

Something clicked in his brain and before he knew it, he’d pulled the trigger, a single bullet leaving the barrel of his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story does continue but I'm not sure if I should leave it as it is or continue as a multi-chap fic. I've written a little more , a "happy ending" and a not so happy ending. Either way, if enough people express interest, I'll post the ending/next chapter. Depending on what people say, might just influence the outcome of this short fic.
> 
> "Don't let me down" by The Chainsmokers had a heavy influence in this. 
> 
> Thank you for your time


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long. I had to go put warheads on foreheads if you know what I mean. I don't have a lot of time for writing, but I figured I'd finish this up since the story was sitting on my hard drive.

Screaming filled the alleyway, the voices in his head becoming louder and louder before a great cacophony filled every space in Deadpools brain. His hands clutched his head as he realized what he had done, and shame filled him briefly. He had let Spiderman down, his hero, the man who had given him a second chance. His friend.

{Not any more.} Deadpool could hear the snicker that accompanied that thought.

He shook his head again, trying to dislodge that particular thought and quiet the shouting in his head, trying not to think about the disappointed face Spiderman would give him when he found out he had killed. Again. After he had given his promise to try to stop killing.

This criminal was a petty thief, a guy who had been breaking into vehicles to steal, someone who just got caught by the wrong hero. Anti-hero. No way Spidey would believe him if he said he deserved to die.

He growled and shook his head again, the screams starting to get quieter, almost like they were moving away. They had started to changed to gasps and whimpers as well. He looked around him almost comically.

“Well fuck me.”

Wade had missed. The man had been hit in his upper thigh. He was barely conscious but was dragging his sorry ass towards the front of the alley.

“Ha! I guess luck was on your side! Maybe Spidey helped me after all.”

[Whatever, you can kill him now. He still called you freak]

“Yeah right! He got a new lease on life and I got a new chance at love, I ain’t screwing that up again.” Whistling cheerfully, Wade practically skipped towards the entrance of the alley, easily catching up with the thug.

“Heya friend, I’m gonna tie you up now, wouldn’t want you getting away before the cops get here.” And before Spidey can see what a good job he had done!

The guy looked a little pale, but that could be the blood loss talking. Deadpool pulled out a length of rope from his endless bag of holding and trussed him up nice and pretty like, a la Spiderman style. Hell a little shibari never hurt anyone.

Deadpool used his burner cell and called the cops, telling them where they could pick up their nicely wrapped present. He tapped his foot and leaned against the brick wall, waiting to hear sirens. He was a very busy man with a busy schedule. He also was a very antsy man, who wanted to go find his Spider to tell him what a good job he did.

Finally. FINALLY after thirty minutes he heard sirens. Climbing the nearby fire escape, he made his way up to the rooftops where he could watch his trussed up turkey get untied and handcuffed before being put into the back of a police car.

With one foot up on the ledge in a classic Captain Morgan (™) pose, he crowed his delight at his first arrest gone right.

Hearing a swoosh from a nearby building and the soft landing of someone behind him, he didn’t flinch when he felt hands come around his waist, a lithe body molding into his own. Inside he melted a little, enjoying the sensation of someone touching him and not hurting him. Even the boxes were silent, a blissful emptyness in his head, even if it was only for a few minutes.

“Spidey!! I did it! It was great!” He heard a laugh, and a gentle squeeze as they watched the cop cars leave and New York city return to it’s hustle and bustle of late night never sleeping.

“ I saw it. You did so good Wade.I knew you had it in you.” Wade turned and grinned so wide you could see it from under the mask.

“Well, I couldn't let you down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want the other ending, leave a comment and I can post that when I get the chance to write. Eat a burger in my name. Or an enchilada. Or any sort of good food. Fuck, I'd kill for a steak.


End file.
